1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playard, and more specifically, to a foldable playard with easily-assemble-detachable enclosures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Playards in the market are often foldable. When not in use, the playard, which is composed with multiple sets of posts and enclosures can be folded via folding devices and pivots between each post and to a smaller size for transport or storage purpose.
In order to provide protection as well as ventilation and light-friendliness in playards, meshed or fabric enclosures can be wrapped around the frame body of the playard, and mattress suitable for lying thereon can be placed on the bottom of the frame body so that infant or toddler can enjoy in a comfortable and safe environment. In the prior art, however, many enclosures fix directly to the standing posts or other components of the frame body via screws and in such way, users have difficulties assembling the enclosures to or detaching them from the frame body. On the other hand, the fixed points between the enclosures and the frame body via screws are easy to crack by pulling the enclosures when the infant or toddler uses the playard or the playard is moved between a folded status and an extended status.